Toy figurines have long been popular among children and even adults. Toy figurines are often poseable and based upon popular characters. The market for toy figurines based on popular characters can be significant.
Toy figurines having limbs with articulated joints are known in the art. The limbs of the toy figurine, however, typically require direct physical manipulation to change the toy figurine's pose, making it difficult to simulate combative movements, such as punching or kicking, which require rapid fire execution to be realistic. Such toy figurines are therefore either impractical or unsatisfactory for play involving simulated combat movements.
While it is desirable for toy figurines to have certain movements, the ability to translate these movements into a toy figurine can be challenging and difficult.